


Just a living being or a human being?

by Shedewriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shedewriter/pseuds/Shedewriter
Summary: «Настало время решать: ты — просто свободное разумное существо, Коннор, или же ты — человек»
Kudos: 2





	1. CyberLife

Хранилище Киберлайф. Многочисленные светлые коридоры и огромные отсеки, заполненные новыми моделями андроидов. Коннор спешно идет вдоль дверей уже опустевших комнат, попутно быстро оглядывая коридоры в поисках новых отсеков. Проходя мимо неприметного серого отсека, Коннор словно по приказу останавливается, несколько секунд смотрит перед собой, чуть поворачивает голову в сторону небольшой двери с неактивированным замком. Диод начинает светиться желтым, слегка перебиваясь на голубой.

Коннор поворачивается к отсеку и медленно подходит к его двери. Аккуратно положив руку на белую платформу замка, он активирует разблокировку и, нерешительно нахмурившись, опускает руку, чуть сжав ее в кулак. Дверь тут же открывается, отсек начинает наполнять свет поочередно зажигающимися лампами на потолке и стенах. Коннор оглядывает комнату. Его диод начинает быстро и хаотично мигать желтым. Он сильно хмурит брови, чуть поджимает губы и быстрым оценивающим взглядом окидывает содержимое отсека.

***

После затянувшейся схватки с RK800–*60, тело которого теперь лежало в одном из отсеков, Коннор как можно скорее выпускает всех андроидов со склада Киберлайф.

Выйдя в главный коридор склада, Хэнк и Коннор быстрым шагом направляются к лифту. Все это время Хэнк старается не загружать Коннора лишними вопросами — тот и так выглядит слишком озабоченным какими-то проблемами, которые явно связаны не только с происходящим в городе, за стенами этого теперь пустующего склада Киберлайф.

Коннор замедляет шаг около недавно разблокированного маленького отсека, который опять погрузился в темноту. Диод уже постоянно горит желтым, периодически сменяясь на красный. Коннор поворачивается головой к двери. До лифта осталось шагов тридцать. У него есть только полминуты.

**0:30**

— Коннор, давай живее! — слышится голос Хэнка чуть поодаль.

Черт. Он замедлил шаг и теперь расстояние между ним и Хэнком чуть больше, чем требовалось.

**0:20**

Коннор скоро нагоняет Хэнка. До лифта двадцать шагов.

_Варианты?_

_Оглушить Хэнка, выкрасть пистолет._

Нет, это слишком жестоко по отношению к Хэнку.

**0:10**

Десять шагов.

_Подойти вплотную, аккуратно выкрасть пистолет. Риск — 89%._

_Рукоятка пистолета сильно видна из кармана куртки Хэнка. Выкрасть пистолет во время «непредвиденной ситуации». Риск — 65%_

Пять шагов до лифта.

Коннор чуть обгоняет Хэнка, быстро нажимает сенсорную кнопку вызова лифта. Тот тут же открывает свои двери. Коннор заходит первым, через секунду — Хэнк.

_Время закрытия дверей — через 3 секунды._

_Три. Две._

Коннор «случайно» толкает рукой Хэнка в бок, быстрым движением незаметно вытаскивает пистолет, рукой останавливает закрывающуюся дверь лифта, тут же выскакивает из прозрачной кабины.

— Коннор, мать твою, что ты творишь?!

Хэнк пытается остановить лифт, но тот уже начинает свое медленное движение наверх.

— Я должен кое-что проверить, лейтенант. Я буду через три минуты.

— Черт тебя подери, — слышатся приглушенные ругательства Хэнка.

Коннор несколько секунд ждет, пока лифт совсем скроется и, резко развернувшись, направляется по коридору в обратном направлении.

***

Лифт. Хэнк переминается с ноги на ногу. Не зная, куда деть руки, он сначала складывает их на груди, потом за спиной и, наконец-то тяжело выдохнув, помещает в карманы куртки. Он несколько секунд пялится на табло с медленно меняющимися номерами этажей. Резко выходя из своих мыслей, наплывших в голову из-за усталости и стресса, Хэнк вопросительно поднимает брови, хмурится и лихорадочными движениями проверяет все карманы. Пистолет, который так уже привычно лежал в кармане, что Хэнк перестал его замечать, отсутствовал.

— Коннор, сукин сын! — рычит Хэнк и начинает поочередно нажимать на все кнопки на сенсорной панели. — Чтоб тебя!.. Чтоб тебя!

Хэнк нетерпеливо долбит ладонью о сенсорную панель и лифт внезапно останавливается.

***

Диод светится ярко-красным. Коннор стоит в маленьком отсеке, который отличается от всех остальных не только размером, но и наполненностью. Он крепко держит в руках пистолет, смотрит в пол. Коннор закрывает глаза, хмурится, решительно сжимает вторую руку в кулак, уверенно поднимает голову и направляет пистолет перед собой.

Перед ним стоит RK800. Его абсолютная копия. Их отличает только взгляд и отсутствие у второго горящего диода. Мертвый взгляд еще неактивированного андроида вцепляется в Коннора, словно выжидая резкого взрывного и оглушающего звука выстрела.

Коннор передергивает затвор пистолета и сильно хмурит брови. Диод светит перманентно-красным. Рука Коннора слегка подрагивает. Холодный, безжизненный взгляд RK800 продолжает невольно сверлить глаза своего собрата.

Коннор сжимает челюсть, пытается успокоиться и еще раз корректирует прицел.

_Вероятность попадания в голову — 100%._

— Коннор, — голос Хэнка заставляет Коннора вздрогнуть и чуть повернуть голову. — Какого черта?..

— Я сказал, что приду через три минуты, Хэнк, — раздраженно говорит сквозь зубы Коннор. Рука с пистолетом продолжает чуть подрагивать.

— То, что вы перестали слушаться приказов людей, не означает, что теперь люди станут слушать ваши приказы, — усмехается Хэнк. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?

— Их всего трое, Хэнк. Я не уверен…. — Коннор выдыхает, поджимает губы, быстро моргает, словно пытается понять происходящее. — Я не уверен, что готов быть…

— Не единственным? — завершает за него Хэнк.

Коннор чуть качает головой, пистолет чуть опускается на уровень шеи RK800.

— Хочешь быть один в своем роде, Коннор?

Хэнк делает пару шагов к отвлекшемуся напарнику и на всякий случай выставляет руки вперед.

— Двух одинаковых людей не бывает, не так ли, Хэнк? — Коннор снова сжимает пистолет и поднимает его на уровень лба андроида. — Их всего трое… Они ждали моего провала. Запасные RK800.

— Что будет, когда другие захотят быть оригинальными и единственными в своем роде?

Коннор смотрит на Хэнка. Диод сменил цвет на желтый.

— Вы начнете убивать друг друга, Коннор? Новая волна революции? Война? — усмехается Хэнк, продолжая медленно подходить к Коннору. Тот замечает резко сокращающееся расстояние между ними.

_Направить пистолет на Хэнка. Нет, исключено._

— Я не знаю… не знаю, что должен сделать, — Коннор чуть опускает пистолет и задумчиво всматривается в пол.

— Опусти пистолет. Сейчас не время для таких решений, Коннор. Ваш народ слишком долго шел к тому, что происходит сейчас на главной площади. И ты обязан быть там.

— Я не могу их просто оставить здесь, — чуть слышно произносит Коннор. Он так глубоко уходит в свои размышления, что Хэнк уже спокойно подходит к нему и аккуратно дотрагивается до чуть подрагивающего запястья напарника.

Диод постепенно становится желтым и иногда сменяется голубым.

Где-то наверху слышна вибрация от взрывов неподалеку. Коннор отвлекается и еще раз оглядывает свои копии.

— У тебя будет время разобраться с этим, — кивает Хэнк и, похлопав Коннора по плечу, направляет его к двери.

***

Пока Маркус закачивает свою речь на площади, Коннор оглядывает огромное количество одинаковых андроидов, после переводит взгляд на часы. Склады Киберлайф будут без охраны еще несколько часов.

***

Коннор встречает Хэнка уже поздним вечером. Тот сидит на одной из автобусных остановок возле площади и, устало облокотившись спиной на спинку скамьи, курит чуть помятую сигарету.

Коннор обеспокоенно оглядывается, садится рядом и задумчиво смотрит на проходящих мимо военных. Те не спеша ликвидировали последствия стычки андроидов и людей, заодно проверяя раненных солдат.

Хэнк поворачивается к Коннору, смотрит на его голубой диод, периодически мигающий желтым, и тяжело выдыхает дым.

— Эта мысль не будет давать тебе покоя, пока ты сам не разберешься, парень.

Коннор реагирует на слова, слегка повернув голову к Хэнку.

— Даже не рассчитывай. Отговаривать не буду. Но раз уж ты решил, что ты не бестолковая жестянка, выполняющая любые поручения, теперь настало время решать: ты — просто свободное разумное существо, Коннор, или же ты — человек, — устало говорит Хэнк, поднимается со скамьи, вытаскивает пистолет из кармана и кладет около Коннора. — Решать тебе. А меня ты знаешь, где найти.

Коннор переводит взгляд на пистолет, смотрит на удаляющегося Хэнка, берет оружие в руки, мягко оглаживает холодный металл, встав с места, прячет его в карман, и уходит в сторону Киберлайф.

***

На улице стоит уже глубокая ночь. Почти весь свет в здании Киберлайф отключен, за исключением резервных ламп. Коннор уверенным шагом идет по коридору, механическим движением достает из-за спины пистолет, проверяет наличие необходимого количества патронов. Дойдя до нужной двери, активирует замок, двери тут же открываются.

Та же комната, все те же три абсолютно идентичных RK800. Коннор предусмотрительно закрывает дверь изнутри.

Коннор медленно подходит к одному из первых андроидов, невольно быстрый взгляд падает на пистолет. Рука резко поднимается, уже не дрожит. Диод начинает окрашиваться в ярко-желтый цвет. Коннор чуть хмурится.

**> УНИЧТОЖИТЬ**

**> ОСВОБОДИТЬ**

_**ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ:** _

_**Теперь вы можете выбирать, будет ли Коннор уничтожать RK800 или же освободит. Переходите в содержание и выбирайте следующую главу, исходя из выбора действий Коннора.** _

_**Если вам интересно, можете прочитать оба варианта развития событий.** _

_**Приятного прочтения.** _


	2. Уничтожить. Just  a living being.

Тихий, пустой, еле освещаемый коридор склада Киберлайф. В одном из отсеков со звуком электрического перебоя мигает основная резервная лампа.

Приглушенный, но из-за мертвенной тишины довольно громкий звук выстрела, слышится где-то в конце коридора.

Через несколько секунд — еще один.

Абсолютная тишина. Лампа в отсеке продолжает лихорадочно то гаснуть, то загораться.

Еще один выстрел.

Лампа окончательно гаснет.

***

В Детройте уже рассвет. На улицах почти никого. Только изредка слышен мотор боевых машин, проезжающих по улицам города. После вчерашних происшествий Детройт мирно замер в сонном режиме.

Хэнк, так и не поспав этой ночью из-за мыслей о Конноре и их последнем разговоре, решает, что сидеть дома и ждать своего напарника — сейчас худшая из перспектив. Вагончик с самыми вкусными бургерами во всем Детройте должен заработать через два часа.

Хэнк решается выйти из дома, побродить по опустевшему городу. Через час он подходит к вагончику. Все улицы засыпаны тонким слоем свежего снега — он хотя бы ненадолго скроет оставшийся на асфальте улиц Детройта голубой тириум и человеческую кровь.

Хэнк ждет на пустой улице около получаса. Позади слышатся неспешные шаги. Хэнк оборачивается: Коннор идет довольно неспешно, чуть опустив плечи, взгляд куда-то в сторону.

Хэнк поворачивается к нему всем телом и складывает руки на груди. Коннор останавливается в трех шагах от Хэнка, встречается с ним взглядом и тот криво улыбается одним уголком губ. Коннор, став девиантом, быстро учится, и почти в точности повторяет улыбку Хэнка.

— Прости, Хэнк, — голос Коннора звучит как-то тихо и неуверенно.

Хэнк лишь слегка кивает, подходит к Коннору, отчего тот поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд.

Хэнк касается ладонью плеча Коннора и резко тянет на себя. Тот от неожиданности слегка спотыкается и падает в объятия Хэнка. Коннор неуверенно поднимает руки и обнимает ими Хэнка. Его глаза сначала обводят улицу беспокойным взглядом, потом он чувствует как Хэнк еще крепче прижимает его себе, и крепко зажмуривает глаза.

— Тебе придется жить с этим, Коннор. Но я думаю, ты справишься.

Хэнк хлопает его по спине и разрывает объятия. Коннор неуверенно протягивает ему пистолет и пытается изобразить на лице грустную улыбку.

— Скажу Фаулеру, чтобы выдал тебе наконец-то пистолет, — Хэнк убирает пистолет в кармам и усмехается. — Не всегда же мне тебя прикрывать.

**ХЭНК: НАПАРНИК.**


	3. Освободить. A human being.

Коннор уверенно держит пистолет. Перед ним стоит его абсолютная копия, отличающаяся только последними двумя цифрами в серийном номере. Коннор испытывает те же чувства, что и при разговоре с Маркусом на Иерихоне.

_«Настало время решать: ты — просто свободное разумное существо, Коннор, или же ты — человек»_

Диод окрашивается в ярко красный. Коннор сгибает руку с пистолетом в локте, направляя дуло в потолок. Он смотрит в безжизненные глаза RK800, чуть наклоняет голову, привычно хмурится, механическим движением, оставшимся из прошлой жизни, разряжает пистолет и прячет его за пояс, хватая RK800 за запястье.

— Очнись!

Через минуту перед ним стоят живые, с осознанным взглядом RK800. Они молчаливо наблюдают за Коннором, иногда изучающе щуря глаза, пока тот оглядывает их.

— Уходим, — произносит уверенным голосом Коннор.

Диод становится светло-голубым.

Коннор поправляет пиджак и, повернувшись к двери, идет к выходу, боковым зрением наблюдая, как его копии послушно идут за ним.

***

В Детройте уже рассвет. На улицах почти никого. Только изредка слышится звук проезжающих боевых машин по улицам города. После вчерашних происшествий Детройт мирно замер в сонном режиме.

Хэнк, так и не поспав этой ночью из-за мыслей о Конноре и их последнем разговоре, решает, что сидеть дома и ждать своего напарника — сейчас худшая из перспектив. Вагончик с самыми вкусными бургерами во всем Детройте должен заработать через два часа.

Хэнк решается выйти из дома, побродить по опустевшему городу. Через час он подходит к вагончику. Все улицы засыпаны тонким слоем свежего снега — он хотя бы ненадолго скроет оставшийся на асфальте улиц Детройта голубой тириум и человеческую кровь.

Хэнк ждет на пустой улице около получаса. Позади слышатся неспешные шаги. Хэнк оборачивается: Коннор идет спокойным шагом, смотря на лейтенанта.

Хэнк поворачивается к нему всем телом и складывает руки на груди. Коннор останавливается в трех шагах от Хэнка, встречается с ним взглядом и тот криво улыбается одним уголком губ. Коннор, став девиантом, быстро учится, и почти в точности повторяет улыбку Хэнка.

— Я освободил их, — голос Коннора звучит спокойно и впервые особенно по-человечески.

Хэнк улыбается, подходит к Коннору, отчего тот поднимает на него заинтересованный взгляд.

Хэнк касается ладонью плеча Коннора и резко тянет на себя. Тот от неожиданности слегка спотыкается и падает в объятия Хэнка. Коннор чуть улыбается, чувствуя облегчение и мягко обнимает Хэнка в ответ. Его глаза сначала обводят улицу задумчивым взглядом, потом он чувствует как Хэнк еще крепче прижимает его себе, и расслаблено прикрывает глаза.

— Я не сомневался в тебе, — выдыхает Хэнк.

Он чувствует как облегчение и приятное тепло растекается по всему телу. Мягко улыбается, прикрывает глаза и чуть кивает своим мыслям.

— Может быть они и выглядят абсолютно точно как ты, сынок, но они никогда не будут тобой.

Он хлопает Коннора по спине и разрывает объятия. Коннор впервые улыбается именно своей улыбкой — не программной, не скопированной, а своей — теплой и искренней и, отведя взгляд чуть в сторону, вытаскивает пистолет из-за пояса и протягивает его Хэнку.

Тот чуть усмехается и на этот раз помещает его глубоко в карман куртки.

— Пора домой, Коннор, — улыбается Хэнк и кивает в сторону дороги, чуть похлопав Коннора по плечу. — Сумо по тебе уже соскучился.

**ХЭНК: ^ СЕМЬЯ**


End file.
